The Nightmare at Uranohoshi: Freddy Strikes Back!
by crazyjman80
Summary: In the City of Uchiuura, lies a catholic school host of the idol group Aqours. It's members soon begin to drop like flies as the villainous Freddy Krueger makes his return and begins slaughtering the inhabitants of the town.
1. Prolouge: And here we go again...

**And here we go again…**

Mito Takami. The second oldest of the Takami sisters. She was driving home from Tokyo in the family truck, carrying back supplies for the inn in the bed of the truck. The boxes were mostly just filled with food, towels, and cakes of alcohol. Mostly domestic beer.

It was a clear evening, with nothing more than the moon and a handful of clouds obstructing the sky. The roads she drove on were a particularly windy one, right next to the ocean. The view was rather nice, the moon loomed over the ocean like something out of a fantasy movie, shining off the waves like a sparkle.

She was sitting back, jamming out to her favorite tunes. She slapped the steering wheel of her truck like a drum kit to the beat of the music. "Come together, right now! Over me." she sang along to her radio.

About 5 years ago, she and her older sister, Shima, watched μ's perform their last show in Tokyo. She and Shima were so inspired they became idols themselves at Uranohoshi. They called themselves The Two Mermaids, simply because they had no other ideas at the time. (Needless to say, Chika would try to use the name again when she became an idol.)

The name stuck for the whole year until Shima graduated. Mito tried to keep an idol group going with the next batch of kids, but found no real luck.

Then she graduated too and decided to help with the family business, alongside her mother, father and older sister. Today was no different.

"That was Come Together, the Aerosmith cover. Up next is Bonny Tyler's hit from 1983, Total Eclipse of the Heart on 101.3, The Idol." The radio said as piano music began to kick in.

"Eeeeeeee." Mito screeched like a little girl cranking the music up a few more notches. This was the first song that the Two Mermaids ever performed, of course it held a special place in her heart.

She started singing along to the music.

"Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bitttle bit lonely, and you're never coming 'round." She sang along to the lyrics. The 2 Mermaids version was significantly more energy packed than the original. "Turn around. Every now and then i get a little but tired of listening to the sounds of my tears. TURN AROUND! Every now and then i get a little bit nervous that the best of all my years have gone by!" She sang her heart out.

Before she could do anything else, something exploded onto the windshield. "TURN AROUND BITCH!"

Mito screamed as the face appeared then disappeared again, causing her to panic and lose control of the vehicle. She slid around on the road before hitting the guardrail and breaking it, flying out into the rocks below. Her truck bounced off of the rocks and rolled into the ocean head first.

Mito suddenly opened her eyes from the terror that had just happened. She was upside down in the truck in the ocean, and quickly sinking. "Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit." she tried unhooking her seat belt to get out, but found it seemed to be locked in place from the crash.

She pulled out her phone and immediately started dialing 911. After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello. What's your emergency."

"Help, my truck is underwater!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, could you not crank call us."

"WHAT?!" she screamed in response. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DON'T CRANK CALL YOU. I'M BEING FOR REAL YOU IDIOT!"

"There is no reason to tell ma'am. Good bye."

She hung up. Mito stared at her phone for moment as she tried calling her mom. Her finger slipped as she accidentally tapped on Chika's face and it auto dialed her.

Whatever. That'll work. She patiently waited as the phone rang. "Come on Chika. If you answer, i swear I'll never call you stupid ever again." another ring. "Or put laxatives in your breakfast again." another ring. "And I'm sorry for covering your vibrator with habanero juice."

She began to regret all the bullying she had done to her little sister in the name of having fun at her expense.

Chika picked up. "Hello?" she answered in a drowsy manner.

"Chika? Oh my god. Listen, my truck is upside down in the water!"

"You're what? Is this a joke?"

"No! I need you to…" she paused as she realized something.

She heard someone behind her. "Oh man… I don't want to die to this song." she flipped out when she saw a man in tactical gear was behind her. She realized that Total Eclipse of the Heart was still somehow playing.

"What the. What the fuck?" she exclaimed.

The man looked to her. "That was some of the finest driving I'd ever seen, right up until the end there." he joked.

Mito grew pissed. Whatever the hell this was, it was obviously a rip off of Battlefield 4's opening sequence. She looked around her to see the water was quickly rising as the window began to crack. She was still upside down d strapped to her seat.

The man grabbed her by the shoulder. "You know. For the pack to survive, a wolf must chew off its it's own leg." he told her pointing a gun at the windshield.

Mito started panicking. "Wait. No!"

"Don't worry." he said as he got up close and personal. His face contorted as his voice suddenly changed. "It only hurts the 1st time."

Suddenly a loud bang filled the cabin as water came rushing in, crashing through the now shattered windshield. She felt the cold water hit her like a freight train, causing her to drop her phone. It was so fast and sudden, that she thought she was being hit with a blast of liquid nitrogen. She tried her best to hold her breath for as long as she could.

Mito tried desperately to get out of the car seat, but was being held back by the madman in the car with her, holding her seatbelt tight. She tried unlocking the seatbelt and simply slipping out, but suddenly she felt the seatbelt get very hot. She flinched as the water at the base of the seatbelt glowed orange and melted to the car.

She was stuck.

Mito flailed around trying to break free from the flooding car, but was unable to see clearly. She kicked her way around but to no luck. Mito soon found water rushing into her lungs, and quickly. She suddenly coughed up the CO2 filled air in her lungs and instinctively took a breath, but was greeted by water.

Her time was running out. She tried reaching for whatever sharp object she could find, but found no luck in reaching anything. She choked on the water in her lungs. She clenched her throat tight as her lungs no longer had air in them, and filled with liquid. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, and all she could do choke. The man swam in front of her, picking up her somehow still functioning phone and held it to his ear.

"Freddies back bitches." he said as he swam off to the surface, dropping the phone into the abyss.

As Mito's final heartbeat approached. Her thoughts returned to her mother. How she never got to see her again. About her younger sister Chika. The baby of them all. The one she probably picked on the most. Then about her sister that she started an idol group with at Uranohoshi.

Uranohoshi. The school where she went to as a teenager. And the school that was about to be plagued by a monster. She didn't know that there was about to be a _Nightmare at Uranohoshi._

 **A/N And here we fucking go again. This is just in case you thought Freddy was through killing high schoolers.**

 **As is tradition with slasher horror sequels, the body count will be higher, the kills will be more gut wrenching, and the heroes probably won't all make it out alive.**

 **Who will be the next victim? Place your bets now. It's go time.**


	2. The Cycle Repeats

**1\. The Cycle Repeats**

The oceanside city of Uchiuura, a small town located in Numazu, was host of many small town attractions. An aquarium, a school idol group and… well, that's basically it. It had its it's fair share of cool people, and everyone basically knew everyone.

And since everyone knew everyone, when someone dies a horrendous death, it becomes common knowledge to everyone. That was the case today. A particular leader of Aqours was not here at school today with the rest of her classmates. Understandable, that person was her big sister.

The 1st year classroom was a buzz. The 12 or so members of that class were all gathered around in a gaggle talking about the recent death. Of which, 3 of them are important. You probably know who they are too.

"So Chika stayed home today?" Ruby asked her friends.

Hanamaru nodded. "Yeah. I tried calling her but…" she trailed off.

"She's not answering?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. Course she's not. I don't blame her either, I mean, her sister just died so…" Ruby stopped as she realized she acknowledged someone dying. "Anyway. I think we should get ready anyway. Saint Snow is coming by soon, so we should get the clubroom ready for them to arrive. Make some room for it."

"Yeah but, Chika's the one with the keys zura.".Hanamaru pointed out. "We're locked out of the clubroom."

Yoshiko stood up from her chair. "Oh please. For mere mortals such as yourselves cannot enter doors. A fallen Angel's power could-"

"So how are we getting into the clubroom zura?" Hanamaru spoke over Yoshiko, ignoring her.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the teachers has the spare?"

"Hey, quit speaking over me damnit!" Yoshiko cried out.

"Oh sorry. You were just spending so much time talking about nothing useful so…" Hanamaru roasted her.

Yoshiko suddenly became very offended. "Uh? Shut up!" she pouted noticeably. Hanamaru giggled slightly. "Whatever. Not like I was gonna help get in there."

"You were just going to break the door open, weren't you?" Hanamaru asked her.

Yoshiko paused for a moment before answering. "Yeah." She slumped back into her chair. "I don't see you two coming up with a plan to get in there!"

Hanamaru thought to herself for a moment. "Well…" she paused, the continued. "Break the door open zura?"

Yoshiko stood up with enthusiasm, jumping right into her chuuni state. "Then through the divine power bestowed upon me, I will destroy the boundaries that block our paths."

A light pause.

"Just open the door." Ruby told her.

Yoshiko slumped over as she grunted in response. "Fine." she jumped up. "Let's go." she said with her Yohane voice.

A couple minutes went by as the trio made their way back to the clubroom they had in the gym. Ruby and Hanamaru both jumped with glee as they saw that the door was opened. "Hey, its open." Hanamaru and Ruby both exclaimed.

"Crap…" Yoshiko complained to herself, realizing she just lost.

Ruby and Hanamaru almost ran towards their now opened clubroom as Yoshiko followed behind in defeat. Ruby charged headfirst into the room to suddenly surprised by what she found, or rather who she found. Right before her were 2 girls from all the way the hell across Japan, Sarah and Leah Kazuno.

"Leah!" Ruby exclaimed as she basically jumped onto her. Leah pretended not to care, closer to pretending to be annoyed by it, she wasn't and actually loved it, everyone knew it.

It was at that moment, Yoshiko joined them, watching the incident of PDA happening before her.

"Okay Ruby, settle down." Leah told her as she set her down off of her, somewhat embarrassed by Ruby's affection. Ruby clung to her for a moment as the other 3 in the room were the 3rd years, Dia, Kanan and Mari.

"How'd you guys get in?" Ruby asked.

Dia flung her hair around as if she were a model. "Got an extra key from one of the teachers."

Hanamaru and Ruby shot a smug and dirty look to the other 1st year. "hear that Yoshiko?" Hanamaru asked her.

"Shut up!" Yoshiko told her.

Ruby then went back to being overly fixated on Leah and Sarah. "So how'd you guys get here so fast? I thought it was gonna be another hour or so."

Sarah smiled. "Turns out the layover time wasn't that long, and traffic moved pretty quick, so here we are."

Right after she said that, the two 2nd years came in. "Hey everyone." You exclaimed as she came into the classroom.

"Hey You." Kanan replied. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Kinda hoping Chika would've come to school today." she explained.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate she's not here, but I can't really blame her." Kanan replied.

Sarah seemed confused. "Wait. Why, isn't Chika here?" she asked the members of Aqours that were present.

Of course, they weren't in the loop at the moment considering Leah and Sarah both just got into town a couple hours ago. Riko sighed as she filled them in.

"Well. Chika's sister died last night in a car crash. No one knows if it was a DUI incident or someone startled her, but…" Riko paused as she realized she might've said too much. "Anyway, Chika stayed home today."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Has anyone tried calling her to see how she's doing?" She asked them.

"We all did. She ain't answering." You replied. Sarah sighed as took out her own phone.

"Okay. Let me give it a shot."

Chika lied in her room, on the wooden floor staring at the ceiling. Shitake was laying on her head on her chest, sleeping away her day.

The thought of her sister's death was lingering in her mind. She called her last night, but was unable to fully understand what she was saying. Sure there were times when Mito was a complete bitch to her, but then again that's just what normal siblings do to each other on a regular basis. Especially since Mito was the middle child, it was an almost unspoken rule to be the bully to the younger sister.

Did that mean any of the things she did right? No. But it was all in the name of… really just being a prick for entertainment purposes. The week prior, Chika decided to fire up "Riko-chan" and get her knockers off. It would've been fine if Mito just took the batteries out, or let Shitake chew on it… in retrospect, that actually sounds hilarious.

Nope.

Mito slathered the part that goes into Chika in what she can only assume was habanero sauce. Chika spent the whole evening holding her groin in pain basically crying at the burning sensation. Chika knew it was Mito's doing since she was laughing her ass off the whole night.

Her train of thought was derailed suddenly as her phone began to ring. She lifted her upper body up enough to not wake Shitake and answer the phone.

Sarah Kazuno.

She answered. "Hello." she tried replying through her rough voice.

"Hello there…"

Someone was on the other line, but it didn't exactly sound like Sarah.

"Who is this?" Chika asked.

The phone's webcam turned on. Chika was surprised to look at it. It showed a live feed… from in her room. It looked like it was staring at her door. She looked to her left and found nothing there. She then looked down to her dog. Her head was positioned just right to be where the video source was.

"Shiitake?" Chika wondered out loud. She lightly shook her head to wake her up. Shitake sat up and looked right at her. Chika looked at her phone to see it was indeed the source of the video. "Shiitake?"

Her dog stared her down, panting heavily. She didn't know what to do with the situation, all she knew is her dog had cameras in her eyes and were transmitting them to her phone.

"Easy girl." she set her phone down. Before she could react, the dog jumped up onto her and began tear flesh off of her arm, knocking Chika back. "Oh fuck! Shiitake down!"

She screamed in agony as her dog began biting and tearing away her arm. Chika held her dog back as best she could, but everytime, it bit her somewhere new. After a few moments of dog mauling, both of her arms and hands were ripped to shreds, tendons and muscle tissue oozed out, and fingers were missing. Blood soaked her and the floor.

She kicked as hard as she could to get the dog off her, but it was no use as Shitake jumped one last time biting down into her neck, ripping it open. She felt her body suddenly get really hot with a warm liquid covering her.

Chika suddenly shot up from her sleeping state, startling her dog.

Her heart was pounding at a mile a minute as her vision slowly returned. She inspected her hands to see they were completely fine and intact. She felt herself up to make sure she wasn't actually covered in blood, and she wasn't.

"That was fucking weird." she breathed out. She looked to her now terrified dog. "Oh, I'm sorry Shiitake. I didn't mean to scare you."

Her dog cowered away and fled her room. Chika groaned as her dog left.

"I'm sorry!" she called out to the dog. Before she could truly apologize to the dog, she heard her phone ringing. She checked the caller ID to see it was Sarah.

She suddenly started having those Final Destination style flashbacks. She hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, terrified of what might respond.

"Chika? You alright?" Sarah asked.

Riko and You both suddenly gave a dirty look to Sarah. "Why does she answer for her but not us?" Riko complained.

Sarah returned the dirty look as she finished asking Chika her question. "I heard about your sister. I'm sorry, how are you doing?"

Chika was obviously answering Sarah's call. Meanwhile, the other two 2nd years felt offended by this turn of events. "What the hell Chika?" You asked herself. She turned to Yoshiko and threw a paper ball at her, it.bounced off her bun.

Yoshiko looked back to her. "What?" she hissed back.

"Nothing, just felt like annoying you." You replied.

Yoshiko stood up quickly from her chair and stood on it like a pirate. "Then today is your unlucky day, for I will destroy you where you stand you impunite mortal-"

She was suddenly cut off by Hanamaru grabbing her by the ear and yanking her down. "That's not nice Yoshiko." she told her.

"Hey! Let go of my ear! And its Yohane damnit!" she demanded. Hanamaru gave one last tug and finally Yoshiko started to tap on her shoulder. "Okay, I yield, I yield!"

Hanamaru let go of her as she returned to her usual sitting state of, eating some form of food. Today it was a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. You and Riko both seemed impressed. "Have we found Yoshiko's tamer?" You asked.

"I believe we have." Riko replied in a smug way. Before they could be amused by the interaction before them any further, they heard Sarah say.

"Okay. We'll meet you there then. Bye." she hung up as the 2nd years turned their attention to her.

"Well?" Riko asked.

Sarah turned to them. "Nothing, we're going to meet her at the Whataburger downtown." she told them.

Dia then took the lead. "Alright everyone, get your things ready. We got a mikan to save."

Yoshiko jumped forward. "Then with my power I will-"

Dia jumped into her face. "Hella wrong answer!"

Yoshiko backed off as her scary face exploded in hers. "Okay. Let's go then."

 **A/N. So yeah, little fake out death scene there. Will our little mikan make it out of this, or am I going to kill her before the end of this tale.**

 **So many people are going to die, it might be easier to count who won't.**

 **Anyway, let me know how I'm doing and let me know who is going to die next.**


End file.
